Merde
by Armeria-Sama
Summary: Remixe des derniers tomes. Allen n'a pas été fait emprisonner par Luberrier. Après la mort d'Alma, Kanda revient encore plus renfermé avec l'envie de ne dire qu'une seule chose : Merde. Parce que quand y'en a marre, y'a malabar…ou plutôt du Yullen.


**Hey, guys !**

**Cette histoire, au titre bien particulier je vous l'accorde, est principalement sur le ton de l'humour. L'angst est là, mais je dirai que c'est léger. Comme indiqué dans le résumé, c'est une remixe des derniers tomes. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe dedans, ça m'a inspiré pas mal de conneries. Et du coup voici l'une d'entre elles, demie-sérieuse avec la fin (quoique, ça commence au milieu et furtivement avant) qui part un peu en sucette xD.**

**Evidemment, tout appartient à Hoshino et à part cette idée, les personnages et les lieux sont siens.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En ce jour, dans le bureau de Komui, c'était presque calme. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait aucune Brigitte ni aucun Reever pour le houspiller au sujet des nombreuses feuilles blotties sur le sol depuis si longtemps qu'elles faisaient comme partie du décor. Personne ne le bassinait avec le travail. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas en train de dormir en ce moment-même, et qu'il était en plein entretien. C'était cet entretien, le pourquoi de l'ajout d'un tel adverbe devant le mot « calme ». Ou plutôt du comportement de la personne en face de lui.

Les bras croisés, une expression insondable, la tête tournée vers le mur ; tout indiquait clairement que Kanda Yûu n'avait pas aucune envie d'être ici. Ce matin, au déjeuner, Brigitte lui avait annoncé que Komui l'attendait dans son bureau. Le brun était resté stoïque, finissant ses Soba sans aucun entrain, puis une heure était passée. Il n'y avait pas été. La femme était revenue à la charge, ce qui l'obligea à venir. Lui, il avait juste envie de s'entrainer. Depuis le combat dans la branche asiatique et la mort de son ami, les choses avaient changées pour le kendoka. Elles n'étaient plus aussi définies, plus aussi claires. Le caractère flottant de ses pensées renforçait son envie de s'isoler pour être en phase avec lui-même, comme il l'avait toujours fait. De fait, ses obligations en tant qu'exorciste étaient devenues le cadet de ses soucis.

En face de lui, Komui débitait la tirade habituelle avant chaque mission. Kanda savait bien qu'il voyait que son discours glissait comme de l'eau sur lui, mais il s'en fichait. Légèrement fatigué et pressé d'aller faire un petit somme, ainsi que d'écourter son monologue, Komui rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Kanda, tu m'écoutes ?

—Merde.»

Clair, concis, aimable en prime. Voilà qui répondait à la question. Le visage de l'intendant se pinça, il soupira.

« Tu ne pourras pas continuer comme ça éternellement.

—Tch…

—Je compte sur toi pour te rendre au fleuve souterrain et partir en mission. »

Les lèvres du japonais s'entrouvrirent sans qu'une parole n'en franchisse la frontière et son regard se fit dur. Finalement, il se contenta de faire volte-face. S'il n'avait pas lâché le mot « merde », terme d'argot et prenant une place considérable dans son vocabulaire en rivalité avec le « tch », c'était car il savait que l'aura émanant de lui suffisait amplement à dissuader son vis-à-vis de discourir.

Il avait raison, puisque Komui le regardait sortir en piétinant son armée de feuille sans mot dire. La seule chose qu'il laissa échapper fut un nouveau soupir pour se tourner vers son bureau. Il avait des heures de sommeil à rattraper. En réalité, Komui utilisait la technique de survie numéro 1 d'un intendant. C'était inscrit dans ses deux commandements : _N.1. Si tu vois qu'il n'y a pas assez de boulot pour la journée, fais tout lentement et débrouille-toi pour gagner du temps._

Concrètement, il y avait suffisamment de travail pour la journée -Même pour les vingt années à venir tant le chinois s'était appliqué à respecter cette règle-, mais il continuait à laisser s'amasser les dossiers. Il était simplement pragmatique. Comme ça, le jour où il voudrait travailler, plutôt que de se retrouver vite débarrassé, il y aurait de la marge. Argument que Reever n'avait jamais voulu comprendre, et qui ne remportait pas un énorme succès auprès de Brigitte non plus. C'était ça, son deuxième commandement : _N.2. Instruire ces deux incultes, si, et seulement si, il y a du café_. L'altruisme avait ses limites.

Il s'attela à sa besogne, tout en ayant une pensée pour Kanda. Il espérait que ce dernier l'avait écouté. Il se faisait du souci pour l'exorciste, sans savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul.

**XXX**

La patience consumée par une lassitude tenace, Allen Walker attendait. Il était onze heures trente, ça faisait une bonne heure qu'ils auraient dû être partis. Link, déjà dans l'embarcation avec un livre de recettes pâtissière écrit par Luberrier entre les mains, ne cessait de se plaindre sur l'augure d'un retard dans le timing. Il s'efforçait de tourner les pages sans mouvement brusque, il ne fallait surtout pas abimer la reliure du ô saint objet, il s'en serait senti coupable à tomber en pâmoison. Sans qu'il le sache, son irritation conciliée avec sa tentative de rester calme nourrissait l'agacement du blandin.

Allen savait que Kanda était son partenaire durant cette mission, Komui l'avait prévenu. Il savait aussi que les choses avaient changées pour le kendoka. Pour lui aussi, il était deux fois plus surveillé et il était littéralement sur la sellette. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'au moindre faux pas, il finirait enfermé. Toutefois, il s'en sortait. Son éveil était parfois dur à contrôler, mais il arrivait à le dissimuler aux yeux de Link et de la citadelle. Pour l'instant. Ses craintes se tournaient de toute manière plus vers Kanda qu'envers lui-même. Il l'avait revu une fois. C'était quand il était revenu, Kanda lui avait appris la mort d'Alma et la raison de son retour. A partir de là, leurs chemins ne s'étaient plus croisés. Même au déjeuner, et pourtant le blandin passait un bon bout de temps dans le réfectoire. Le japonais était devenu comme un fantôme.

Le symbiotique pensait qu'il était grand temps d'avoir une discussion dans le blanc des yeux avec lui. Il grimpa les escaliers, décidé à lui donner une bonne leçon de morale.

Derrière lui, appréciant la description des préparatifs d'un banana split que Dieu lui-même n'aurait pas mieux faite, Link faillit faire tomber son trophée et sortit d'un coup de sa torpeur fantasmagorique. Il se mit debout, un pied sur le bord de la barque, un autre sur la berge.

« Walker ! »

Bien loin de l'entendre, Allen avait disparu. Notant dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'il lui faudrait en faire rapport, Link voulut le rattraper. Il lui fallait d'abord regagner la terre ferme. C'était sans compter sur la barque qui s'était attachée à lui et refusa de le laisser partir. Sa mère lui avait dit _si tu trouves le bon, sais le retenir_. Elle recula de par la pression de son pied. Un conflit d'intérêt éclata entre les deux jambes de Link. Jambe gauche désirait toucher le sol avec qui elle souhaitait se marier et fonder une jolie famille. Jambe droite, elle, reportait son attention sur la barque pour une vie volage emplie de tentations maritimes. Chacune d'elles préférant rejoindre son amant, elles en arrivèrent au point de non-retour : Le divorce. Et c'est comme ça que Link glissa en grand écart, jusqu'à tomber dans l'eau en un _plouf_ gracieux.

Ou pas.

**XXX**

En définitif, Kanda avait préféré s'allonger dans sa chambre. La mission irait se faire foutre. Oui, la mort de son ami avait eu une incidence sur son comportement.

La tristesse était secondaire, son sable s'était bien écoulé. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été le type de personne à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il rejetait ses souffrances. Ça ne les empêchait pas d'exister, mais les endormir était de loin la seule manière efficace qu'il connaissait. Cependant, Morphée demeurait insensible, et ses tentatives d'expédier ses songes dans le néant restaient vaines. Ce que cette mort avait amené avec elle continuait sans cesse de le troubler. La femme qu'il recherchait inlassablement depuis le début et Alma ne faisaient qu'uns. Il n'avait vécu que pour la trouver, s'était interdit de mourir jusqu'à l'avoir fait. Il avait gravité autour de cette détermination durant toute sa vie. Avec cette vérité, il perdait sa raison de vivre. Moralité, il avait choisi de rejoindre Alma après avoir réglé sa dette. Et quelle dette…Il restait pour le moyashi. Pour se racheter d'avoir éveillé le quatorzième en lui et le remercier de lui avoir accordé ses derniers instants avec Alma, il serait celui qui prendrait sa vie le jour où il se transformerait. Non, il serait plutôt celui qui l'en empêcherait. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait à faire, sa dernière attache à la vie, son dernier _but_.

D'où une question qui le harcelait : S'attachait-il réellement à lui, ou n'était-ce que par devoir ?

Depuis le début, il l'avait détesté, comme les autres. Peut-être davantage pour certains détails, tels que sa sale tronche de scarifié et son syndrome du saint-bernard. Ce gars prétendait vraiment pouvoir défendre l'orphelin, libérer la veuve, tout en exhortant le voleur de ses pêchés. Il détestait les gens comme ça. Si niais, si gentils. Même chose qu'il avait détestée chez Alma. En y repensant, le maudit lui ressemblait. En y repensant, il l'avait toujours trouvé. En y repensant, c'est en partie pour ça qu'il l'avait haït. Il n'avait jamais supporté la part de son ami qu'il retrouvait en lui, encore moins de la trouver là. En y repensant, il ne le détestait pas complètement. Sa gentillesse lui avait bien rendue service l'autre fois. Cette simple pensée suffit à l'irriter.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. La seconde d'après, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il plissa les yeux pour discerner les traits de son visiteur nullement convié et il le reconnut avec une grimace.

« Moyashi… »

Kanda grogna. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui vienne le déranger ?

« Ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend, clama le maudit.

—Tch. »

Allen secoua la tête. Kanda s'en moquait comme de son premier calbute. Il s'en était douté. En l'occurrence, jouer l'horloge parlante n'était pas la raison de sa venue. Non, il voulait…

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. » commença-t-il à mi-voix.

Les traits du japonais se crispèrent. Il dissimula sa surprise sous son masque de froideur.

« Et pour quelle raison Moyashi ? » persiffla-t-il.

Allen fut surpris de ne pas se faire carrément envoyer paitre et se sentit rougir. Une détermination l'envahit, il planta ses yeux dans ceux du kendoka. Puisqu'il s'était engagé dans la voie des révélations, autant y aller franchement.

« Parce que tu comptes. »

Le blandinet vit un sourire ironique trôner sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, sourire ironique qu'il détesta à l'instant même.

« Sors. »

Son expression avait changée, Kanda venait presque de cracher ces mots. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié d'Allen, ni de ses bons sentiments, ni rien de lui. Il voulait qu'il se tire, qu'il le lâche et qu'il ne revienne pas avant un bon moment. Ou même qu'il se transforme en quatorzième, ça serait une bonne excuse pour le tuer. Bon, il ne souhaitait pas en arriver là mais…

Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées.

_Putain…_

Depuis quand montrait-il un semblant de réticence à tuer le moyashi ?

Le dit moyashi était progressivement piqueté par l'exaspération. Si le Bakanda croyait qu'il allait se débarrasser de lui comme ça, et bien il avait tort. Il écouterait ce qu'il avait à dire, même s'il devait l'attacher au lit pour ce faire. Les mains sur les hanches, il entama une longue tirade. Les yeux exorbités, le kendoka le fixait palabrer. Contrairement à Komui, sa non-participation au dialogue paraissait l'encourager d'autant plus à continuer. A se demander s'il prenait le temps de respirer.

En effet, Allen prononçait chacune de ses phrases sans interruption, comme s'il répétait un texte qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les mots se bousculaient, sortaient et se suivaient de manière limpide. Il ignorait d'où lui venait l'idée d'un tel enchevêtrement de paroles, mais elles étaient là, et c'était l'essentiel. Il se sentait capable de faire bouger la tête de mule qu'était Kanda. Après tout, il avait vu son passé, il pouvait le comprendre et il avait décidé qu'ils sortiraient de cette chambre tous les deux et partiraient pour cette fichue mission. Il était satisfait de son discours, d'autant plus en sachant que le kendoka ne resterait pas de marbre longtemps. Fusse-t-il pour le menacer, il sortirait de sa léthargie.

Kanda en avait déjà marre. Les paroles du maudit ressemblaient à un brouhaha incompréhensible qu'il n'avait _aucune_ envie d'entendre, et il n'avait _aucune envie_ que l'auteur de ce charabia soit là. Pourquoi ce con n'écoutait-il jamais ? Pourquoi était-il si têtu ? Ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi stupidement acharné, bordel !

« …Où est passé le Kanda qui tuait les Akumas en un temps record, hein ? Celui qui était un des meilleurs exorcistes ? Debout, Bakanda ! »

_Qu'il la ferme._

« Tu es devenu un lâche ? Tu es devenu de ceux que tu méprisais tant ? LEVE-TOI ! »

_Qu'il. la. ferme._

L'épéiste songeait que, d'accord, il lui était redevable, mais ce prétexte ne serait pas suffisant pour le retenir s'il s'obstinait.

« …Alors maintenant tu vas sortir de cette chambre, tu vas me suivre, sinon je vais te tirer par la peau des fesses jusqu'au fleuve et je te jette dedans ensuite ! »

_Mais il ne peut pas fermer sa putain de bouche ?_

Le discours du blandin s'étala sur des tonnes et des tonnes de menaces du même genre avant qu'il ne prenne soudain une nouvelle tournure.

« Tu boudes comme un enfant, c'est ça ? fit le maudit en agitant négligemment sa main dans les airs. Après tout, tu n'as que neuf ans chronologiquement, ton niveau mental n'est pas très élevé. Je comprends que tu aies eu du mal avec mon nom, moyashi était plus facile pour toi. »

Les joues de Kanda prenaient feu. La colère exhala par tous les pores de sa peau. Allen pensait vraiment qu'en le raillant il aurait plus de résultat ? Qu'il arriverait à provoquer une réaction chez lui ? Kanda aurait voulu dire que ce qu'il faisait fût comme laver les fesses d'un rhinocéros avec un confetti, c'est-à-dire que ça ne servait à rien, qu'il fallait prendre plus gros car la crasse -dans le cas présent son entêtement - était plus forte que ça, mais c'était faux. Il eut du mal à ne pas se jeter sur lui. Un petit air satisfait s'afficha sur le visage du blandinet dont la vigueur augmenta.

Le japonais était sûr le point de péter un plomb. Il fallait qu'il le fasse taire. Il fallait qu'_il_ la ferme. Sinon, il allait le tuer maintenant, ici, là tout de suite, dans ce lit, dans ces draps. Il réaliserait l'un de ses fantasmes. Il en avait même rêvé. A n'en pas douter, ce soir, ces images lui rendraient visite à nouveau.

…

Oui, le sujet restait l'assassinat.

Il concentra son attention sur le visage du blandinet. Bientôt, ses paroles ne furent plus vraiment audibles, elles se perdirent en un murmure rauque d'une langue inconnue avec des mots ravalés et recrachés au sens volé. Kanda voyait juste sa bouche, ses lèvres qui remuaient, les brèves prises de souffle qu'il s'accordait, sa langue qui claquait. En écho aux « ferme-la connard de Moyashi » qui défilaient dans son esprit comme une prière, une idée lui apparut.

Seulement, c'était une idée un peu bête. Une idée très bête. Une idée qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé avoir en tête. Même une mouette en avait des plus chouettes. Toujours est-il que cette idée était là. Il n'avait jamais envisagé ça. Peut-être une fois, il y a longtemps, avant de se rabrouer sèchement et d'oublier. C'était stupide. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller si puérilement à ses pulsions et faire une telle connerie. Cependant, l'entendre déblatérer toutes ces sottises devenait insupportable. Il perdait la tête, et il était trop fatigué pour combattre.

Il se jeta sur les lèvres du moyashi.

Quand il sentit la violente pression de deux lèvres sur les siennes, Allen en arrivait au coup de grâce et crut s'évanouir sous le choc. Kanda l'embrassait. Son trouble n'avait rien avoir avec le fait que le brun embrassait bien, ou encore qu'il fût soudainement transpercé par la flèche de cupidon. Non. Simplement, il trouvait totalement impensable que ce soit KANDA qui fasse ça. Evidemment, il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la pièce, et il l'avait bien vu se précipiter sur lui. Au départ, il pensait finir par recevoir une gifle, se faire plaquer contre le mur, mais ÇA. Non… Il rêvait. Seule explication logique. Son esprit lui jouait des scènes pour le moins baroques et totalement insensées -comme s'il voulait que le japonais lui roule une pelle.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne rêvait pas quand le brun l'entraina vers le lit, ses mains jouant les aventurières.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS BAKANDA ?! »

Ils venaient d'échanger le patin du siècle, merde, il avait du mal à assimiler l'information.

« Je te fais taire, imbécile.

—COMMENT ?

—Comme ça. »

Chassant son sourire moqueur, le brun recommença. Cette-fois, Allen ne fut pas long à réagir et le repoussa durement. C'était sans compter sur la riposte du japonais qui le plaqua immédiatement sur le lit. Le blandin se retrouva sur le ventre, une main sous sa chemise.

« Arrête ça !

—Tu n'aimes pas, Moyashi ? susurra le brun à son oreille.

—Que…Je…A quoi tu joues ?! »

Allen était définitivement perdu. Pourquoi Kanda faisait-il ça ? Sa main arrêta sa progression et le kendoka se redressa. De dos, le maudit pouvait sentir son regard glacial.

« Je veux que tu la fermes, t'es pas ma mère, rétorqua méchamment le brun.

—Je pourrai difficilement être ta mère, ironisa le blandin, je suis un mec, je te rappelle ! »

Le symbiotique fut retourné sans ménagement. A genoux en face de lui, Kanda avait la tête penchée en avant, ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage et un étrange s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

« On va le vérifier, Moyashi. »

Le japonais repartit à l'assaut de sa bouche, sauf qu'au lieu de rencontrer deux bouts de chairs doux et humides, ce fut un poing qui salua sa joue.

« EXPLIQUE-MOI A QUOI TU JOUES ! »

En reprenant sa pose de matrone, le maudit s'était remis à brailler au sujet de la mission en incluant maintenant le baiser. Il s'arrêta brusquement. L'asiatique semblait sur le point d'exploser, et ses poings serrés indiquaient qu'il allait enfin avoir une réaction. Alors qu'il se tenait prêt à parer un coup de poing ou de Mugen, le brun fondit sur lui en l'empoignant par les épaules. Allen se débattit, il avait bien compris que Kanda tentait encore de l'allonger sur le lit, et de son côté celui-ci ne flanchait pas. Tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par terre.

L'anglais essaya d'en profiter pour se remettre sur pieds, mais le kendoka le maintint sous lui.

« La ferme !

—Je ne la fermai pas tant que tu ne m'expliqueras pas POURQUOI TU M'AS EMBRASSE BAKANDA ET QUE TU N'ARRETERAS PAS D'ESSAYER DE ME… !

—Tch, tu parles trop, j'occupais ta bouche, le coupa l'autre.

—C'est du viol !

—Parce que ça te ne plait pas ? »

Le symbiotique aurait voulu crier un « NON » retentissant, pourtant, il ne put que rougir. Peut-être qu'effectivement, embrasser Kanda n'avait pas été une expérience infecte. De toute manière, son ahurissement avait étouffé ses autres émotions. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait voulu, l'ombre de l'idée même infime ne s'était jamais esquissé en lui. Est-ce qu'il était totalement contre ? Ça restait à déterminer…

_NON MAIS_ _CA VA PAS LA HAUT MOI !_

C'était les pensées du maudit. Non, bien sûr qu'il était contre. Il ne voulait pas embrasser cet idiot de Kanda, et tout ce qui s'y associait encore moins. Tandis qu'il repartait dans le dédale de ses pensées, le kendoka interpréta son silence comme un acquiescement et reprit là où il en était.

« T'Y REMETS PAS SALE PERVERS !

—Tch.

—On a une mission et on doit y aller ! »

La main du brun arriva au niveau de sa ceinture, il eut un sourire malicieux.

« Avant l'effort, le réconfort. » récita-t-il.

_C'est l'inverse ! _pensa le blandinet._ La phrase c'est…_

« …LACHE CETTE CEINTURE ! »

Sous sa surprise, Kanda s'exécuta et mit sa tête à la hauteur de la sienne.

« N'espère aucune douceur. »

Aucune douceur ? Aucune douceur ? Que sous-entendait-il dont…La vérité frappa le blandin. Oh.

« Je n'ai rien à espérer puisqu'il ne va rien se passer ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire !

—Tu n'as pas l'air de détester, Moyashi. »

Putain de rougissement pestilentiel…Certes, Allen devait avouer à grand regret que ce n'était pas si désagréable, toute fois, il ne pouvait pas. Pas Kanda, pas eux deux. Ou du moins pas par terre. Il ne savait même pas ce qui motivait le japonais dans son entreprise. Pas sûr que celui-ci le sache lui-même.

La bouche de l'épéiste commença à dévorer son cou de suçon, une douce chaleur l'envahit au bas ventre, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche de se sortir de là.

« Kan-da, Kanda, balbutia-t-il en le repoussant de la paume de ses mains. Pourquoi tu…

—C'est pas fini les questions Moyashi ? éructa le japonais.

—Je veux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça, imbécile de Bakanda ! »

Au lieu d'éluder la question par une énième tentative de le déshabiller, le visage du japonais retrouva son expression constipée.

« J'en sais rien. » finit-il par déclarer en baissant la tête, les traits figés dans une colère alarmée.

Allen fut heurté par l'expression qu'il arborait. Kanda paraissait vraiment perdu. En regardant dans ses yeux, Allen sut qu'il ne faisait pas que le paraitre, il l'était vraiment. Ses entrailles se serrèrent.

« Hey, Kanda, viens avec moi, j'oublie ce qui s'est passé. » proposa-t-il d'un ton doux.

Il lui sourit, comme pour l'encourager. Il savait que son sourire énerverait l'épéiste, mais c'était toujours mieux que de le voir tête baissé avec cet air là. A côté de ça, il se demanda un bref instant si en omettant ce qu'il s'était produit aujourd'hui, ça ne finirait pas par resurgir un jour. Il conclut vite que c'était sans doute mieux si ça permettait au brun de se ressaisir.

« Casse toi. »

Le symbiotique toisa son vis-à-vis.

« Je ne pars pas. Tu refusais toi-même de me laisser partir tout à l'heure.

—J'ai plus envie, tire-toi.

—Hors de question.

—Moyashi…

—C'est Allen ! »

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas sorti cette réplique, réalisait le brun avec sarcasme. Il eut un accès de fureur, une envie irrépressible de l'écraser de son poing, d'empoigner Mugen et de le découper avec. Il se sentait humilié de s'être laissé aller, et il était d'autant plus énervé par le comportement de son vis-à-vis. Il s'entêtait à vouloir le ramener sur le droit chemin alors qu'il venait de tenter de le molester.

« Tu l'auras voulu Moyashi, grommela-t-il.

—Comment ça ? » s'étonna le blandin.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, il fut soulevé et se retrouva avec la tête dans l'oreiller, bientôt rejoint par le poids d'un corps au-dessus de lui l'immobilisant totalement.

« Je vais faire de toi un homme. »

Allen allait faire une syncope. Ce n'était plus drôle…Ça ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été. Son corps était suffisamment surélevé pour laisser la place aux bras de Kanda d'opérer, et ses mains défaisaient les boutons de sa chemise qui le quitta bientôt. Elles s'approchèrent de sa ceinture en effleurant sa peau. Allen frémit. Il eut soudainement une idée. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

**XXX**

Assis dans la barque avançant lentement sur les flots à cause du traqueur qui ramait doucement, beaucoup trop doucement à son goût, Kanda était _très _en colère. Il préférait éviter tout mouvement, sous peine de réveiller sa fureur ainsi qu'une certaine douleur au flanc.

_Est pris qui croyait prendre._

Ce proverbe avait tout son sens et sa prédiction venait de se réaliser. D'où la colère intense du kendoka, définitivement sorti de son état somnolent. La planche de bois sur laquelle il était assis était trop dure, ça devenait insupportable. Ce traqueur avait-t-il donc de la farine à la place des bras ? Une chose était sûre, le moyashi était un salaud. Et le moyashi lui paierait l'affront.

Un sourire radieux ne quittait plus le visage du maudit. Il observa l'air renfrogné du kendoka avec satisfaction. Ça lui avait fait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Il s'était déchargé de toute cette tension et avait remis les idées en place au japonais par la même occasion. Il se sentait léger, délesté d'un poids immense. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas eu grand mal à attirer le brun jusqu'ici, puisqu'il l'avait poursuivi en jurant, Mugen en main. Le seul problème fut un Link bien énervé, qui avait eu comme qui dirait un petit problème de barque. Dans ses cris, il avait crut distinguer une vague mention à un livre mort.

Il regarda ses chaussures.

La semelle était vraiment de bonne qualité, et la prochaine fois que Kanda se montrerait si entreprenant, elle le servirait encore, fidèle à son maitre. Si l'asiatique n'avait pas du tout apprécié de se prendre une série de coups de pieds au derrière, son courroux ne s'était pas fait entendre dans l'immédiat. Il était resté en état de choc pendant une bonne minute. Ça n'empêchait pas Allen de songer à une chose : L'image de sa tête au moment où son pied avait heurté ses fesses devait être gravée dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité.

En réprimant un frisson, il déplaça ses pupilles vers Kanda. Soudainement, il se rappelait en rougissant de ses mains sur son corps et de ses intentions. Le brun releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le blandin cessa de rougir; la guerre était déclarée. Il réalisa que le coup des chaussures ne marcherait peut-être pas deux fois.

…

Il lui faudrait des plus grosses semelles.

_Hey, what did you expect?_

**_Les semelles Schweppes, sponsorisé par Komui Lee._**

* * *

**Ending !**

**Bon, je sais, à partir du milieu ça part en live. En espérant que ça vous aura plu quand même. Petite précision, le coup des confettis sur le rhinocéros, je ne l'ai pas inventé, ça vient d'un sketch qui reprend les conneries sans rien modifier de ce que disent les gens de la télé-réalité. Juste que vous voyez le niveau vis-à-vis de vos yeux. (Encore une expression débile)**

**Petite review ? En espérant que vous ne pensez pas de cette histoire qu'elle porte bien son nom MDR. (Bah ouais, dans mon instant de génie, je l'ai appelé « merde » xD)**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
